Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 38
Y nuestro invitado especial en este concurso es... ¡Justin Bieber! Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Hello everybody! :D ~~O~~ NOOOOOOOOO *Se pone delante de él y recibe el disparo* WTF ~~O~~ Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Are you okay? D: Asdf... *3* ¿Vosotros? ¿Aquí otra vez? e.é ¡Si os eché a patadas! Mala hierba nunca muere o3o Tenéis suerte de que tenga que ir a un concurso como jueza, que si no... < ¿Concurso? *3* Con invitado especial y todo O3O ¿Quién *3* Sorpresa Archivo:Awesome face.gif Archivo:Chica NB.pngArchivo:Chica RFVH.png ¡¡JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!! ¡JUSTIN BIEBER! *W* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TWT *Infar...* Archivo:Enfermera Joy sprite.png Ah, no, yo no curo a nadie más D8< *Infarto interrumpido* ewe ¿Nos obligarás a ir? T^T Eso ni se pregunta, chaval ¬¬ *Coge a los dos* ¡Venga, a ver a Justiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¿Por qué, Arceus, por qué...? TT3TT *En la organización del concurso... Quería apuntarme para el concurso :33 Archivo:Secretaria NB.png Que suerte, te quedas con la última plaza n.n *Cara de ilusión total* *3*! *En una esquina alejada* Entonces, ¿lo mataremos? Pues claro que lo haremos, libraremos al mundo de ese cantante, si es que se puede llamar así Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Morirá entre terribles sufrimientos ¿De qué... C*jones... Habláis? Archivo:Mirada fija.png Naaaaaaadaaaaaaaa Archivo:Awesome face.gif e.e... Bueno, da igual, voy a conocer a Justin Bieber, nada puede joderme el día *3* Archivo:Ami sprite by yen.png ¿Tú aquí? ¬¬ Excepto ella -w- O ella o un asesinato... Archivo:White NB.png ¿Un qué? Archivo:Mirada fija.png Nada O3O Archivo:Maca sprite.png ¡An! ¡Adivina quién es el invitado...! ¡¡JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!! *3* Hola, Maca, cuánto tiempo .3. Lo sé :3 Justin~... *3* Archivo:Ami sprite by yen.png e.eU Archivo:Maca sprite.png .3. Archivo:Secretaria NB.png ¡Venga, que el concurso va a empezar! n3n Comienza la operación... "Muerte al Jigglypuff" Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png *Minutos después en el backstage lleno de adolescentes hormonadas (?) Archivo:Annie Concurso.pngArchivo:White NB de fiesta2.png ¡JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN! *3* Archivo:Maca concursos.png Que locas .3. Archivo:Sara sprite concurso.png Y tanto e.e *En el escenario Archivo:Idolo pop.png ¡Aquí estamos una vez más en el Concurso Corazón! :D ¡Pasemos a presentar a nuestros jueces! :3 Archivo:Idolo pop.png ¡Fantina, líder del gimnasio Corazón! Esto de estar de juez es muy aburrido T3T Nuestra enfermera Joy... Archivo:Enfermera Joy sprite.png Estúpidas adolescentes que no saben más que desmayarse -w- ... Y su dulce personalidad ewe Lo que todas las adolescentes esperaban ¡Es famoso, es irresistible, es increíble! Y nuestro invitado especial en este concurso es... ¡Justin Bieber! Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Hello everybody! :D *Público femenino fan: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Resto del público: -..- ¡Preparen armas! Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Armas preparadas Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Ahora es cuestión de esperar al momento adecuado... *Minutos más tarde... Como es mester (?) cada concursante bailará una canción de nuestro invitado especial y la afortunada ganadora conseguirá una velada a solas con él 8D Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png *3*!!!!!!!! La primera concursante es Anabel, de Pueblo Hojaverde Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png ¡Soy yo! 8D Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Hello sweetie :3 Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png *Q* *Des...* Archivo:Enfermera Joy sprite.png Eh ¬¬ Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png ewé Archivo:Idolo pop.png ¡A bailar! :3 Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png Voir, lo haremos mejor que nunca >:3 Archivo:Kirlia NB variocolor.gif ¡Kiiir! :3 Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png It's the most beautiful time of the year... Archivo:Idolo pop.png Aw, que cuqui kawaii :33 ¡A ver que piensan los jueces! Adorable, sin duda 9 n3n Archivo:Enfermera Joy sprite.png Me reconcome decirlo, pero ha sido una monada -w- 8 Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png It was incredibly lovely, I've loved it. A 10, of course Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png OMB~ *3* ¡Un 29! Gran puntuación :33 Y traedle agua a la chica que le dará un soponcio ewe Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png Asdf~ *3* Archivo:Annie Concurso.png ¡Me toca! :33 No, ahora le toca a Maca de Pueblo Hojaverde... Archivo:Annie Concurso.png Ahora me toca a mí, y punto e.e Bueno, pues aquí tenemos a la escritora bailando Love me e.e Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png My friends say I'm a fool to think you're the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love Archivo:Annie Concurso.png No me interesa la puntuación, solo quería estar cerca de Justin *3* ¡FUERA DEL ESCENARIO! Archivo:D8.png Es el momento, nadie le presta atención. Dispara Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png *Apunta con una escopeta a JB y dispara* Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png *Se da de cuenta en el último segundo* ¡¡JUSTIIIIIIIN!! NOOOOOOOOO *Se pone delante de él y recibe el disparo* WTF Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png OMG D: ¡¡SEGURIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!! Oh, fuck e.e Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png *Desangrándose* He salvado a Justin X.X ¡QUE SE NOS MUERE! Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png *Desmayo* *Unas horas, una ambulancia y miles de fans histéricas después... *Despierta* ¿Dónde... Estoy...? ¡¿Y JUSTIN?! D: *Esposado* Estamos en el hospital y para desgracia de medio mundo, esa cosa está bien e.e *También esposada* Que cagada, no contamos con tu hermana saltando para guardar su vida e.e ¡Haría cualquier cosa por él! >:3 *Entra en la habitación* Tienes suerte de que estuviera allí con mis pokémon o habrías muerto desangrada e.e Pokémon fantasma rulez o3o I know (HH) Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png Are you okay? D: Asdf... *3* On the heaven *3* Que fail T^T ¿Que los padres de esto no usaran condón? :33 *Con un fondo de fuego* ¿No estás en una situación un poco delicada como para decir esas cosas? :3 TTOTT Archivo:Sprite justin bieber.png I'm gonna stay here till you're cured :3 *3*!!!!!!!!!!!!! No creo que te interese demasiado, pero todos habéis ganado una cinta de consolación que cuenta para el Gran Festival por las molestias o3oU El mejor día de mi vida *3* Ah, y recuerda que mañana te toca luchar contra mí .3. Por cierto, ¡POLICÍAAAAAAAAA, LOS CASI ASESINOS ESTÁN AQUÍ! WHAT!? Archivo:Policía DP.png ¡LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS! Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura